Gamer Naruto: The Tournament Of Power 力の大会
by GoHaNViDeLSoN
Summary: Tired of his bored life full of hassle, Naruto wishes to have some fun. And luckily for him, the world in front of him becomes like that of a video game. Follow the action/adventure of Naruto as he is transported to the realm of the Saiyans, the DBZ World where he role-plays.


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, The Gamer manhwa or any of its characters. Of course I own this story but I don't own the cover picture; that cuteness is a still from an anime which has touched me the most ever - 'Shigatsu wa kimi no Usa'/'Your lie In April'._

* * *

 **Naruto/DBZ Crossover**

 **Gamer Naruto: The Tournament Of Power** **力の大** **会**

 _Brought to you by GoHaNViDeLSoN._

 _ **Summary**_ _ **:**_ _Tired of his bored life full of hassle, Naruto wishes to have some fun. And luckily for him, the world in front of him becomes like that of a video game. Follow the action/adventure of Naruto as he is transported to the realm of the Saiyans, the DBZ World where he role-plays._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Welcome To The World Of Gaming**

The fact that the life of a twelve year old boy can be as miserable and equally boring was fully backed by this unruly blonde hair, whisker-marked boy of Konohakagure, Uzumaki Naruto. His misery could be attributed to the fact that he was the most hated person in the whole Konoha village. Subjected to insults and tortures right from the beginning; living life as an orphan, he grew up as a kid which no one would ever dream of.

Life as wretched as a haggard and living in a community where one is banned from public places such as restaurants, stores and library; in all honesty, nothing is probably worse than that for a child.

Even if in the direst of all situations and miracle occurrences, he was ever let into any store he was sold the worst possible items at the highest possible price. So he had to resort to sneaking around to get the items he needed to live. He had so far stolen varied items ranging from furniture to food to Shinobi equipment. He had also dug through trashcans to find discarded scrolls from which to learn from. He had even found a few scrolls still in their packaging, which seemed a bit weird to him but he wasn't going to complain. Just the other day he was caught stealing Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, his favorite game based off on the Dragon Ball Z fandom. He did hear a lot about it but never got around to try it for himself as he his efforts of stealing were all in vain.

The worst part of all these being, if he was ever caught stealing, the treatment that was meted out to him was nothing of the nature that qualifies to be called friendly.

What was probably the worst thing, was, that the said boy himself was oblivious to the fact as to why he was so hated amongst the community. If only he knew about that fateful night of October 10 …

Lying on his bed quietly, his head resting on his folded hands and gaze fixated on the ceiling of the shack, Naruto thought about his poor and uninteresting life and how he needed a break from all of these. He wanted whole-heartedly to lead a life full of fun and enjoyment, even if he had to move to a different world. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply thinking about it …. While completely unknown to the fact that his wish was going to be fulfilled in a weird sort of way and that his life was going to take a complete upside down turnabout.

* * *

 _ **((Naruto's POV))**_

Thinking about my miseries, I was pretty much dozing off in my bed when a **PING** shook me out of my daze, as I opened my eyes in stark-astonishment. But boy was I in for a surprise when I saw some strange blue letters floating over my head, in front of my line of vision. It read:

 **WELCOME TO THE WORLD OF GAMING**

 **Seeing your affinity for gaming and your monotonous life, not to forget an undesirable wish**

 **You have been selected as a representative to participate in the**

 **Dragon Ball Z Realm: Tournament Of Power**

 **[As a Gamer]**

What in the world are they? Even though none of the above sentences made sense to me in the slightest … but that last particular info regarding the _**[Gamer]**_ somehowpiqued my curiosity. I rubbed my eyes violently against the palm of my hand to make sure whether those texts were illusionary or was I hallucinating or not?

Nope. I had cross-checked. It indeed is something legitimitate. I think my brain is officially screwed up… way to go Naruto. I chuckled. But again reverted my gaze back on the blue texts.

Gamer as in what – Is it like the video game we play? Wait it says D-r-a-g-o-n-b-a …. OMG! It's Dragon Ball Z, the game is referencing at. That's undoubtedly one of my most favorite games I've ever played. My memories of his last Xenoverse Survival mode were still afresh. The gaming console for which, I stole off the local electronic shop. They would never get to know it was me who stole it. Hahaha.

Pushing that thought to the back of my head, I look back at my current predicament. If whatever that's happening to me is true, in that case, it would be like my wildest dreams come true.

And for all I know, I wouldn't be surprised much if an actual tutorial pops up next. As if to prove my word true –

 **Please speak or mentally think the command word 'Pause' to begin the tutorial!**

Hmm … pause, huh? That's certainly helful.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **PING!**

 **Welcome to the Beginners Tutorial!**

 **You are now [The Gamer]!**

 **Whenever you 'Pause' the game, you'll see the Main Menu.**

 **You can access most functions on the menu.**

 **$ Main Menu: $**

 **Character Status**

 **Skill List**

 **Inventory**

 **Save Data**

 **Quest Log**

 **Game Manual**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Oh my! That's some shit-load of details. This is turning out to be some real RPG stuff. Next I know, I would be teleported to some different universe I have never known of its existence. Maybe even the Dragon Ball Universe and I could get to meet Goku, Vegeta and not to forget my favorite Gohan and my fav girl Videl.

Bringing my hand to my chin, I wiped off the drool that began to accumulate at the mere mention of Videl. I have seen her many of the multiverse versions and especially in that torn Saiya-woman Outfit in which her assets are clearly visible, she looks really hot. Uhh … how I wish I could …

Haha … I almost chuckled at my own choice of words.

But it appeared as if, surprises weren't going to end for me that day, as some new notifications popped up.

* * *

 **Quest Log:**

 **This is your Quest Log**

 **Quests, sometimes called missions, are tasks given to players by others or appear spontaneously. Completing a quest or mission will result in rewards such as experience points, items and money. Most quests can be accepted or declined while others are mandatory and most be complete in order to proceed.**

 **Sometimes a side quest will be giving alongside the main one, these are purely optional but completing them gives a boost of rewards and can sometimes have drastic effects on future events. Some quests will allow you an unlimited amount of time to complete it while others need to be completed before a specific time and/or day or risk quest failure. A variation of a side quest known as hidden objectives will sometimes be posted, what these objectives are you need to figure out on your own, like side quests they can have drastic effects on future events.**

 **Completion of quests also boost ones reputation with the affiliated village, person or faction by a certain amount though sometimes it can decrease the reputation of something else such as an enemy village. Depending on the quest failure to complete it can result in penalties such as no rewards, negative reputation gain, lower experience points gained, the crippling injury status, or even death.**

 _ **Your primary mission as [The Gamer] would be to**_

 ** _Battle in Tournament Of Power in the Survival Mode_**

* * *

Huh? What's this Tournament of Power? I've never seen any of this sort in Xenoverse … is it some kind of a new introduction. Any case, this sounds fun. Maybe I should try it out. But perhaps some details about this tournament could've been nice.

Then as if reading his mind, chunks of letters followed which described as to what the _'Tournament Of_ _Power'_ is.

* * *

 ** _Tournament of Power (_** ** _力の大会_** ** _Chikara no Taikai)_** _is the name of the tournament held by Zen-Oh and Future_ _Zen-Oh._

 _The strongest warriors from eight out of the twelve Universes are participating, and any team who loses in this tournament will have their Universe wiped out almost immediately after._

 _According to the Great Priest, the true motive behind the organization of the tournament is that Zen-Oh believes there are too many Universes and wants to erase the weaker ones._

 _As **[The Gamer]** you've got to take part in this battle and fight on behalf of a Tournament which would by default be **Universe 7**._

 _The tournament would be held in the **World of Void** , an isolated place outside of the twelve universes with literally no time or space, allowing the participants to use the fullest extent of their powers._

 _Like the Universes 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition, the **Super Dragon** **Balls** would be announced as the prize for the winner of the tournament._

 _The tournament arena would be designed by the **Grand Priest** himself and would be forged from an alloy known as **Kachi Katchin**._

 _Each team in the tournament would consist of ten warriors from each of the eight participating universes, adding up to a total of **80 fighters**._

 _Unlike the World Martial Arts Tournament, the Tournament of Power is a survival-style **Battle Royale** in which all **80 fighters** would have to face each other simultaneously and have to knock their opponents off of the ring to defeat them._

 _Warriors who are rendered unconscious would still considered active competitors until they are removed from the stage._

 _The warriors who get knocked off the stage would immediately be teleported to the spectator bench to observe the remainder of the competition along with the gods of their respective Universe_

* * *

 **Rules**

• Fighters cannot be killed, use weapons, or use healing items (e.g. Senzu Beans).

• To win, one must make their opponent fall off of the fighting stage.

• Fighters remain in play even if rendered unconscious or unable to fight.

• The tournaments consist of a single match with all 80 fighters battling at the same time.

• The match will last for 100 taaks, which equates to roughly 48 minutes.

• Fighters are unable to use Flight, except those with natural anatomy from wings.

• Each individual warrior will experience the natural level of gravity from their respective world, enabling them to fight at their full capacity and fight on more equal terms against other fighters.

• When all 10 warriors of a Universe are eliminated, that Universe is immediately erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh.

• The Universe with the most survivors by the end of the tournament will be the victor.

* * *

Woah, woah, woah! That's a lot to take in at once. But from what I can make of it, it seems like I have to take part in some kind of a Battle Royale. Hmm, interesting - I love multiple warriors fighting in at once. But how am I supposed to play. Would there be any gaming console wherein I can play it? I'm not making a head or tail of it.

This time instead of details, a drop-down list of choices spawned before my very eyes.

 **Please select the character of your choice**

 **You will play [The Gamer]**

 **Through the body of the selected character**

 ** _Here goes your choice:_**

* * *

 **1)** **Son Goku**

Warrior of the **Saiyan race** brought up on Earth by a person named Son Gohan.

Son of Bardock and Gine

 **'Protector of The Universe'**

Has fought terrible villains such as Demon King Piccolo, Frieza, Buu, Hirudegarn the past and has been known to save the day in multiple occasions.

Trained under Master Roshi, King Kai and Whis

Specializes in martial arts, hand-to-hand combat and Ki-blasts

Special Moves – **'Kamehameha'** and **'Dragon fist Kamehameha'** and **'Spirit Bomb'**

Gets a little childish and foolish at times.

* * *

 **2)** **Son Gohan**

 **Half-Saiyan/Half-Earthling**

Born and brought up on Earth.

Born to Son Goku and the Ox Princess Chichi

His greatest achievement was back when he was 11, during the **Cell Games.** First to surpass everyone and reach SSJ2 and subsequently beat Cell

Trained under Piccolo

Specializes in martial arts, hand-to-hand combat and Ki-blasts

Special Moves – **'Kamehameha'** and **'Masenko Ha'**

Though can be naïve at times, he is very serious and intelligent too

* * *

 **3) Vegeta**

 **Saiyan-Warrior** born on **Planet Vegeta**

Born to King Vegeta and (mother name unknown )

 **"Prince Of All Saiyans"**

Has led a life full of hardships and struggles; been subjected to the torture of Frieza almost all of his life until he escaped his clutches

Has played a crucial role in many of the battles for Z-Warriors; greatest achievement includes sacrificing themselves for the greater good during the Buu Saga

Specializes in martial arts, hand-to-hand combat and Ki-blasts

Special Moves – **'Final Flash'** and ' **Galick Gun'**

Very arrogant and comes off at rude. But despite his angry scowling exterior, has a soft side to himself.

* * *

Oh WOW! Gokuuuu, Vegetaaa, Gohaaan … omg, I can't believe – they are like my most favorite characters of the Dragon Ball Universe. Uhh… it would be so hard to select one among them :) More so when you ideolize all three of them. Though if I were to select one I would go with Gohan. What is there not to love about him?

But there is something I am not clear with, and that being, what did it mean when it said _"_ _Through_ _the body of the selected character."_

 **Please select the character of your choice**

 **1) Son Goku**

 **2) Son Gohan**

 **3) Vegeta**

I go with _2) Son Gohan._

 **Very well then, in a few moments time,**

 **[The Gamer] would be optimized with the body of Son Gohan of the Dragon Ball Universe**

Again the topic of 'body' arises. What is it? Hey game controller or whatever can you tell me what this is all about.

No response. No blue letters flashed.

I sighed. This wasn't going to work at all. I've to think of it in another way.

And then all of a sudden the world around me started to spin and my vision got blurry. Then the room blackened and I felt an invisible force pull me towards something. It felt like a ride through the time-tunnel. I had this sickly sensation whilst inside of it. It was an experience undecipherable … it was as if the medium through which I was sucked in was flexible. The walls seemed to move and contract. I kept my eyes shut all this time.

* * *

 ** _Dragon Ball Universe_**

 ** _((With Son Gohan and Piccolo))_**

 ** _Who are training for the Tournament of Power_**

Black clouds loomed the sky, which threatened to pour down any time; at some rocky grizzland of the Earth – a teacher and pupil clashed at max power to train their body beyond their limits.

"Gohan, I had a talk with Goku - he said that you performed your best in the Zen Exhibition Match. But he was a bit disappointed in you. There are still a few hours left until the Tournament of Power. Let's try to shape you into the warrior you were previously. What say you Gohan?" The green Namekian warrior addressed to his pupil.

"Yes I'm ready Mr. Piccolo. Let's do it." Said Gohan as he crouched into a fighting stance that mirrored that of his master's. And then instantaneously rushed towards Piccolo and went into a tirade of blows with him.

Rapid exchange of blows followed with a lot of hand and foot movements. Gohan aimed for a punch at Piccolo's face which was blocked by the latter with his hand. He kept on unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks at his master who was playing defensive all the time.

Having found an opening in the half-saiyan's stance, the Namekian went for a well deserved punch to his stomach. The impact stumbled him and Gohan spat out blood.

"Mr Pic-piccolo -"he started but he was suddenly cut off by a sharp pang he felt inside of his head. Electricity surged through his body and he fell to the ground unconscious. Immediately his master was at his side, "GOHAAAN!"

But the young Saiyan warrior gave no response to it.

* * *

 ** _((With Naruto))_**

The excruciating turmoil went on for ten more minutes… but it finally seemed to secede. After all that ended, I found myself in a new place. It had an eerie air of tranquility around it; yet very soothing at the same time. I was seriously wondering as to what that place was. Moreover what did the blue portal did to me. It was all too confusing. I didn't know what has happening to me.

To my rescue, the blue letters once again came to life and started flashing in front of my eyes:

* * *

 **You have successfully been registered**

 **Into the body of Son Gohan of the Dragon Ball Universe**

 **It would take some time for all of his memory to reboot**

 **Into that of [The Gamer]**

 **After the procedures are over, Son Gohan would come back to his senses**

 **But this time under the control of [The Gamer]**

* * *

The news both elated me and surprised at the same time. Elated at the fact that, if this were all true, then the prospect of gaming in the Dragon Ball World could finally come true. But at the same breath, I have to admit that all this is pretty spooky. I mean, how the hell am I supposed to take on someone else's body and play as them?

Maybe the tutorial would have some answers about that. Speaking of tutorial, I remember it saying:

* * *

 **Whenever you 'Pause' the game, you'll see the Main Menu.**

 **You can access most functions on the menu.**

* * *

Okay so let's try. 'Pause'

As soon as I said this, the world around me supposedly ceased and some menus appeared in blue.

* * *

 **$ Main Menu: $**

 **Character Status**

 **Skill List**

 **Inventory**

 **Save Data**

 **Quest Log**

 **Game Manual**

* * *

Hmm … so let's start with the 'Game Manual'.

* * *

 **Game Manual**

 **Name** : The name you are called by others on this world.

 **Title** : An achievement that grants bonus effects to your stats. Currently, you can only equip one title at a time.

 **Status** : This represents the current condition of your body and any status effects like buffs or debuffs affecting you.

 **Level** : A representation of your overall power and combat experience. The higher it is, the more powerful the person is.

 **EXP = Experience Points** : Represents the amount of experience needed to advance to the next level.

 **HP = Hit Points** : A representation of your current life force. When it reaches 0, you'll die resulting in a Game Over.

 **Ki = Life Force or Vital Energy** : A form of life energy all individuals produce to some degree that can be controlled and manipulated for various purposes. When it goes below 0 to a certain degree, you'll die resulting in a Game Over.

 **STR = Strength** : Affects melee damage, how much you can lift, and how hard you can swing and throw weapons.

 **VIT = Vitality** : Affects your hit points, stamina, and the body's endurance against attacks.

 **PE = Physical Energy** : The physical energy component of Ki.

 **INT = Intelligence** : Affects Ki level, damage, and being able to remember things.

 **WIS = Wisdom** : Affects your decision making.

 **SE = Spiritual Energy** : The spiritual energy component of Ki.

 **DEX = Dexterity** : Affects attack speed, weapons handling, aiming, damage when you land a critical hit, and any activity that uses your hands.

 **AGI = Agility** : Affects movement speed and any activity that uses your feet.

 **LUK = Luck** : Affects how lucky you are, enemy drops/loot, helpful or dangerous encounters, and etc. Basically everything.

 **Fame/Infamy** : Your reputation which will affect people that you meet and whether they'll be friendly, hostile, or neutral towards you.

* * *

So this is more or less like they have in the games. And so I'm pretty much aware of it. Anything new?

And what is this 'Skill List'

* * *

 **Skill List**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) Level: MAX**

+Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Enables a calm and peaceful sense of mind and immunity to psychological status effects.

+Provides an impenetrable mental shield against memory modification and blocks foreign entities from viewing the memories of your previous life, current memories, and Gamer abilities.

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) Level: MAX**

+Grants a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game.

+Sleeping fully recovers your HP, Ki, and removes all negative status debuffs afflicting you.

 **This is your skill list.**

 **It lists all the skills that you know and your body currently knows.**

 **Some skills require you to fulfill prerequisites so you can use them.**

 **You can learn skills via several different methods.**

 **It's up to you to discover what those methods are.**

 ** _The Skill List Would be updated_**

 ** _As the body of the bearer (i.e. Son Gohan) come to consciousness_**

* * *

That explains why I'm not panicking or thrashing about and its all thanks to **[Gamers' Mind]**.

So this is what means to be a **[The Gamer].** I'm already so hyped. This is gonna be so fun.

* * *

 **Status Window**

 **Name: Son Gohan (controller Uzumaki Naruto)**

 **Job: The Gamer**

 **Level: 33**

 **Title: Saiyan Warrior**

 **HP: ?**

 **Ki: ?**

 **STR: ?**

 **VIT: ?**

 **DEX: ?**

 **INT: ?**

 **WIS: ?**

 **LUK: ?**

 **(HP, Ki, Str, Vit,…., Luk to be determined as the warrior comes to consciousness)**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_**

 _Hello. Hope you liked the introductory chapter to this crossover. Please Follow/Favorite/Review. The story would be on Weekly Updates._

 _Some things that I would like to ask the readers,_

 _Who would you prefer Naruto to go into the body of?_

 _1)Goku_

 _2)Vegeta_

 _3)Gohan_

 _4)Hit_

 _5)Jiren_

 _If you have any other name of your choice please let me know in the comments section below, I would love to incorporate that …_

 _Until then,_

 _~GoHaNViDeLSoN_

 _Peace …._


End file.
